Hato Higashikata
|stand = Walking Heart |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 24JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family, p.15 |birthday = 1987JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree, p.20 |zodiac = |czodiac = RabbitJJL Chapter 11: Family Tree, p.20 |death = |gender = Female |nation = Japanese |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Blonde ( ) Ginger |eyes = Dark Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |affiliation = Josuke Higashikata Higashikata Family Tamaki Damo |sportsman = |religion = MonotheistJJL Chapter 18: "Shakedown Road" (1), p.10 |hobby = |occupation = ModelJJL Chapter 48: Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 2, p.13 |family = Norisuke Higashikata IV (father) Kaato Higashikata (mother) Jobin Higashikata (brother) Tsurugi Higashikata (Nephew) Joshu Higashikata (brother) Daiya Higashikata (sister) Josuke Higashikata (adopted brother) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a side character featured in JoJolion. Hato is the air-headed eldest daughter of Norisuke Higashikata IV, and the sister of Jobin, Joshu and Daiya Higashikata. She also works as a model. Hato is a Stand User, whose Walking Heart lengthens her heels, making them into deadly weapons. Appearance Hato is a tall, beautiful young woman with straight shoulder-length blonde hair that ends in either arrow point-style hair accessories or her own hair. Her most frequent outfit so far consists of a bodysuit with a laced collar and a spiraling arrow that leads down her chest and points towards her groin. She also wears fancy high-heeled shoes that serve as her primary weapons when coupled with her Stand's ability. Personality Hato is the eldest daughter of Norisuke Higashikata IV and Kaato Higashikata and the second of their four children. She happens to have a jolly and somewhat air-headed temperament. One of Hato's most obvious traits is that she is somewhat ignorant. For instance, she confesses that she thought that Hawaii was actually part of Japan,Foreign locations are usually written in katakana while Japanese places are written in kanji. However, locations in Hawaii are written in kanji due to their history with the archipelago, hence her confusion. ruining a family vacation by forgetting to obtain a visa. , p8 According to Kaato, Hato would also always misread the kanji for as when she was younger.JJL Chapter 58: Meeting the Mother, p.26 Hato is also proud of her beauty and is shown to be serious about her work. In preparation for a collaboration with the famous iceskater Shizuka Arakawa, she is shown taking great care in appearing proper but also worry that she could overshadow Arakawa with her beauty. , p7-8 For her age, Hato is still very playful and jolly, to the point she could appear childish. For instance, she entertains a playful sibling rivalry with younger brother Joshu, with the two of them insulting each other in good-spirited ways or playing pranks. He is also very enthusiastic about her boyfriend Tamaki Damo, whom she was seduced by not because of his looks, but because of his romantic behavior. As a result, she ignored Damo's unusual (or ugly) appearance and still grew very intimate with him in a short period of time. , p24 Even with the evidence of Damo's treachery, Hato also denied that he was evil for a sizable timeframe until he personally attacked her. Then, she was brought to tears as she had to kill her boyfriend to protect her family. Her attitude also led to Damo underestimating her wits. When her family is threatened, she reveals a more serious nature when she coldly and quietly helps to take down Damo to protect her family, not hesitating to use lethal force against her former boyfriend. Knowing that her mother Kaato committed murder, she's also one of the less welcoming family members toward her mother. Unlike Joshu, Hato is religious and believes that cows and humans exist because God created them. , p10 Abilities Hato's Stand enables her to project long spikes from the heels on her feet, allowing her to pierce enemies from far away by using the spikes as missiles or using them on her feet to allow her to walk up walls. History Background Prior to the events of JoJolion, Hato and Jobin were the only two siblings old enough to know their mother, Kaato Higashikata. Hato was nine years old at the time Kaato disappeared, and their dad, Norisuke Higashikata IV, would tell them things like their mother left or she died. However, Hato checked up on the facts herself and discovered her mother was in prison for 15 years due to murdering a child. JoJolion Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family Josuke and Yasuho first encounter Hato in the Higashikata House where she picks up a dropped magazine titled "Top M" with herself displayed on the cover, revealing that she has the profession of being a fashion model. Family Tree Hato is shown to be self-conscious about her weight and even jokes about having a tapeworm in her stomach a long time ago when she's teased by Joshu. She is seen concentrating while applying makeup in preparation for going ice skating with Shizuka Arakawa, and worries that her 'aura' may cause her to stand out more than the figure skater. When Josuke borrows Joshu's razor and begins to shave his face in a bizarre fashion, Hato worries that he'll cut himself and bleed. However, Josuke's cheeks end up being completely clean, leaving Hato and her brother in a confused state. Josuke's bubbles moved his facial hair onto Hato and Joshu's faces, causing them to laugh hysterically when they look at each other's faces. "Shakedown Road" (1) Josuke is confused when he enters the kitchen and sees Hato, Daiya, and Norisuke wearing swimsuits while eating pancakes. Daiya calls it the most tragic event in the history of the Higashikata Family. They had to cancel their trip to Hawaii because Hato didn't get passports for them to leave the country. She was ignorant of Hawaii being located in America because it has strong cultural ties to Japan, with both Pearl Harbor and Kamehameha being written with kanji. When Joshu argues about not believing in God, Hato states the cow that made the milk they were drinking and humans exist because God made them. After Josuke states he wants to go to school and is scorned by Joshu, Hato believes Josuke will do fine in school since she's a university graduate. Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (1) When Jobin arrived home from his trip, he brought souvenirs for his siblings and Kyo. Hato received a t-shirt with an image of a red turtle on it and text saying "Green Turtle" in red letters above it. She also received a fold-up umbrella that has "Fighting Spirit" plastered over it in red letters. She's extremely amused about all the useless presents her and her siblings received and laughs to herself saying she wouldn't be caught dead walking around with the items. Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home Hato brings Tamaki Damo to the Higashikata House with the intention of introducing her new boyfriend, who she calls "Kan-chan", to her family. Daiya is curious as to whether he's handsome while Josuke, Norisuke, and Joshu are at a loss for words due to his appearance. Joshu begins teasing Damo for speaking quietly, leading Hato to glare at him. When Norisuke asks how long they've known each other, Hato states they've only met recently and already had sex twice so far. Norisuke winces from the revelation, whereas Joshu can't hold back his laughter. When the couple starts showing affection and are about to kiss, Norisuke forbids it from occurring in his house. Hato then reveals that she's also bathed with Damo five times, bringing Norisuke greater distress. Hato describes the story of how she met her boyfriend. She was doing a photo shoot for a designer, then suddenly the string of the designer's necklace she was wearing somehow snapped and the pieces scattered all over the floor. While the designer and the cameraman were fuming at her, Damo showed up to deliver clean clothes for the photo shoot. He picked up every piece that had fallen off and rebuilt the entire necklace with a new design that has the characters for "I love you". Joshu and Norisuke are disgusted as to how Hato could love him for something like that. When Yasuho faxes a copy of Josefumi Kujo's passport with a picture of Damo on it, Daiya picks it up and Hato is extremely curious as to what it shows. Daiya runs away with it to give it to Josuke but Damo convinces Hato to get it back from her so that he can be left alone with Norisuke. Hato discovers the handprints of Vitamin C all over the house and Josuke on the ground with his body melting. Josuke warns Hato that she'll be killed but she refuses to believe that Damo would betray her. Thus, she goes back to the living room only to see her father being tortured by her boyfriend. Damo immediately attacks her and sticks her liquefied body to the fireplace. Josuke manages to counterattack but Damo gets the upper hand and removes Josuke's liver. Just then, Hato emerges from a soap bubble from Soft & Wet, which Josuke wrapped her in so that she could escape from the range of Damo's Stand through the chimney. Hato kicks Damo from the outside of her house and the heel of her shoe impales his neck through the glass door, revealing that she is a Stand user. She kicks him through the door multiple times, with her heels continuously stabbing Damo. Damo attempts to act innocent by saying he was planning on turning her family back to normal and that he still loves her, but Hato responds by tearfully climbing up the bricks of her house using her heels and walks onto the roof. Thinking Hato was going to target him from above, Damo attempts to shove the liquefied Norisuke into the fireplace so that he burns alive, hoping Hato would touch Vitamin C's fingerprints in order to save her father. However, Josuke's bubbles reveal Damo's location, allowing Hato to swiftly fire her heel's spikes through the roof which pierces through Damo's skull. Once Josuke finishes him off as he tries running away, the family reverts to normal. Hato, Norisuke, Daiya, and Kyo share a group hug after their traumatic experience. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Hato makes a cameo appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. She appears inside the Higashikata House on the Part 8 stage, sitting alongside Daiya and Jobin on the couch. Gallery Manga= HatoFirstAppearance.png|Hato's first appearance Hato2.jpg|Hato featured on a magazine HatoMakeup.png|Hato putting on makeup Hatoworried.png|Hato worried that Josuke will cut himself while shaving HatoJoshuHair.png|Hato and Joshu with Josuke's facial hair HatoMorning.png|Hato pretending to be in Hawaii with the rest of the family DaiyaAccusingHato.png|Daiya accusing Hato for not getting a passport DamoNecklace.jpeg|Wearing a necklace given to her by Tamaki Damo Hato melted.jpg|Being betrayed and melted by her boyfriend, Damo Hato impales Damo's neck.png|Hato retaliates against Damo Hato's stance.jpg|Hato in her fighting stance. Hato firing spikes.jpg|Firing several spikes from her heels. Walking Heart.png|A tearful Hato alongside her Stand. Hato walks up a wall.jpg|Scaling a wall with her Stand's ability. File:JJL_Chapter_55_Coloured.jpg|Hato with her Stand and Josuke on the cover of JoJolion Chapter 55 File:Hato_Damo_coloured.jpg|Hato pierces through Damo's skull Higashikata-family-sees-tsurugi.png|Hato, along with the rest of the Higashikata family, can do nothing but watch as Tsurugi succumbs to the Rock Disease |-| Sketches= Hato01.jpg Hatodamo.jpg |-| Game= HigashiInHouse.jpeg|With Daiya and Jobin in Eyes of Heaven EOHJobinDaiyaHato.png|Hato,Daiya and Jobin Renders from Eyes of Heaven Hato_EoH.PNG|Hato's Model From Eyes of Heaven Trivia *In Japanese, "Hato" sounds similar to the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "heart", keeping with the "card" naming theme of the Higashikata girls, along with her little sister, her mother, her sister-in-law, and her niece (who is disguised as a girl). **This is also referenced on her Stand's body, which is adorned with multiple hearts. *While wearing her bodysuit, she slightly resembles Leone Abbacchio from Vento Aureo. She even has a similar hairstyle. Notes References Site Navigation Category:Higashikata Family Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 8